This invention relates to wagering games involving a dealer, one or more players and using one or more decks of cards having a plurality of suits.
Many card games have been developed and some are particularly adapted for gambling. One class of such games includes a dealer who deals cards and a plurality of players who place wagers based on the cards that the dealer deals. One such game is blackjack.
Various progressive jackpot wagering games have also been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 to Breeding discloses a method of playing a wagering card game using standard poker hand rankings. Each player places a wager. Cards are dealt to each player and at least one common card, all face down. Each player is given a chance to examine his or her cards and withdraw at least part of his or her wager. The common card is shown, thereby providing a hand for each player. The wagers are resolved based on the remaining wager which was not withdrawn. Preferably two common cards are dealt face down. These are turned up one at a time and each player is given a choice of withdrawing or leaving at risk the previously wagered amount on each occasion. A similar game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430, also to Breeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,234 to Boylan et al., discloses card game where each player can optionally increase a bet. The wagering is on the net total of a hand. This is equal to the gross total of added numerical values of the symbols of at least one suit less a gross total of added numerical values of the symbols of another suit.
Some other prior patents also disclose the concept of adding additional wagers when additional cards are dealt. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,356 to Cauda.
However, there is a demand for new card games, particularly by casinos, which are, at the same time, innovative and interesting, but simple enough for players to easily learn. It has been found that many potential players are discouraged from playing because they do not understand the complexity of the game and are self-conscious about showing their lack of expertise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the game to provide an improved wagering game, particularly for casinos, which is innovative and interesting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved wagering game for casinos which is simple enough for most persons to understand without complicated instructions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved wagering game for casinos which uses only casino industry accepted equipment such as a gaming table and cards.